Over the past few decades, display technologies have witnessed significant technological advancements that allow for realistic two-dimensional imaging, as well as three-dimensional imaging. Generally, two-dimensional displays (such as liquid crystal displays, light-emitting diode based displays, and the like) are employed for three-dimensional imaging, by utilizing binocular disparity. In such a case, different two-dimensional views of a given three-dimensional object/scene are displayed upon (i) separate two-dimensional displays for right and left eyes of a viewer, or (ii) a single two-dimensional display that is shared for both the right and left eyes of the viewer. When such different two-dimensional views are combined in the viewer's brain, the viewer perceives depth of the given three-dimensional object/scene.
However, there exist limitations associated with the use of two-dimensional displays for three-dimensional imaging. Firstly, using binocular disparity for perceiving depth leads to vergence-accommodation conflict. Secondly, such two-dimensional displays are often implemented as near-eye devices (such as heads up display, head, mounted display, virtual reality devices, augmented reality devices, and the like), and prolonged use of such near-eye devices leads to discomfort and eye fatigue for the viewer. Therefore, nowadays, developments are being made to display three-dimensional objects/scenes upon three-dimensional displays.
Presently, autostereoscopic displays are being developed in order to overcome the aforesaid limitations of two-dimensional displays for three-dimensional imaging purposes. Autostereoscopic displays are of various types that include, but are not limited to, multiview-type displays and volumetric-type displays. The multiview-type displays typically recreate multiple views of the given three-dimensional object/scene as observable from different positions by employing, for example, parallax barriers. However, such multiview-type displays suffer from issues such as abrupt changes within views, reduced light intensity and lower imaging resolution.
The volumetric-type displays can employ a projection equipment for projecting light in a three-dimensional volume, active light-emitting voxels, or optically active media, to create a three-dimensional image of the given three-dimensional object/scene. However, there are a number of limitations associated with various volumetric-type displays such as poor image resolution, difficulty in full-colour representation, difficulty in scalability, computationally intensive data processing, difficulty in real-time imaging, requirement of precise balancing of moving parts (such as moving screens), and the like.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with existing display technologies for three-dimensional imaging.